There are many devices known for securing cargo either within or on top of a vehicle. The problems associated with top mounted cargo carriers are they are very difficult to load, especially if the cargo is large and cumbersome. Usually it takes more than one individual to load and unload a top carrier when the cargo is large. Also the weather plays an important part in deciding whether to utilize a top mounted carrier. Rain and wind can damage the load, as well as unsecuring it and making it difficult to steer the vehicle in high wind. When using a van or the like for carrying large and cumbersome materials, such as sheet material, if there is equipment already loaded in the interior of the van, the contents must first be removed to aid in loading the cargo, then one must again reload the contents. All of the above mentioned problems require additional time and manpower for loading and unloading cargo.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved van cargo clamp.